Try
by DiNutso-4-DiNozzo
Summary: The Kirk Twins are back, now fighting against an Admiral set on war and a mysterious man born long before their time. Theodora has met a man that soothes the ache brought by Spock's rejection, but she suddenly has headaches that appear at the worse of times. Will Spock see that Thea is meant for him after seeing her happy with someone else? Sequel to Fire Starter!


**Hola amigos! Here is the Sequel to Fire Starter! I'm already pretty far in writing this story so the updates should come quick if life is nice to me. :)**

 **Also I was wondering if anyone could make me a cover for this story. I've searched everywhere to make my own but I really do not have the talent for making awesome cover art so if anyone would like to make one for me, I would be so grateful! Now onto the story!**

 **To any new readers, it's best that you read Fire Starter first to understand this story, so head on over and do that if you don't want to be terribly confused! ;)**

 **Summary: The Kirk Twins are back, now fighting against an Admiral set on war and a mysterious man born long before their time. Theodora has met a man that soothes the ache brought by Spock's rejection, but she suddenly has constant headaches that appear at the worse of times. Will Spock see that Theodora is meant for him after seeing her happy with someone else? Will Thea follow what fate has set forth in every universe or will she choose her own path? What do the headaches mean for her health?**

* * *

 _Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame_  
 _Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned_  
 _But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
 _Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try–P!NK "Try"_

"Come on, Thea!" Jim urged, as he dragged his sister into one of his favorite club's in San Francisco. "You've become such a downer! You used to love going to places like this!"

 _Yea well that was before I fell in love with a Vulcan who after having sex with me, told me that a relationship together would not happen!_ Thea thought to herself before saying, "I just don't want to party anymore, Jim. I would rather focus on more important things,"

He turned to her and said, "You mean work? Thea, we're on shore leave, which means we get to relax. We get three months of shore leave before we head back out and do some more exploring. There is nothing work related that needs to be done," As she opened her mouth to make up an excuse he covered her mouth and continued, "I know there isn't because I checked and I know you finished it all anyway since you have never procrastinated in your life."

She just sighed in defeat, "Jim, please. I don't want to be here."

He cupped her face and looked in her eyes that for the past few months had been constantly sad. _God, Bones was right, she really does need this even if she doesn't think so._ "Thea, my beautiful sister, you need this. You've been working way too hard; you need some time to relax. Besides, I need a wing-man who knows my style,"

"Then why didn't you bring Leo?" She asked in exasperation as he continued to pull her through the club and toward the bar.

"It was actually Bones idea for you to have a night out," Jim told her with a grin over his shoulder at her.

 _Of course it was_. She rolled her eyes, some days Thea couldn't decide if telling Leo about the Spock issue had been such a good idea or not. "Remind me to kill Leo the next time I see him," she grumbled as they stopped in front of the bar.

"Will do!" Jim chirped before he ordered a drink for he and Thea. The two sipped at their drinks for a few minutes before Thea noticed Jim perk up and was watching a girl a few feet away from them.

She shook her head, "Go. I'll be fine,"

He glanced at her cautiously, "You'll stay?"

"I'll stay for an hour, ok? Then I'm going home." She told him with a warning look as he opened his mouth to protest.

Deciding that getting her into the club had been a win, he nodded and told her. "Ok, if I don't see you, I'll talk to you later ok?"

She gave him a derisive snort, "Not if you leave with a girl. Have fun praying on the weak and stupid,"

He ruffled her hair before walking away, Thea watching him strike up a conversation with the girl who took one look at Jim and smiled flirtatiously. She looked away when Jim was led onto the dance floor and motioned to the bartender to get her another drink. It was placed in front of her a moment later and she took a drink before staring moodily down into the dark blue, fruity drink. After that night with Spock, she had become standoffish with him. She was professional whenever she was working with him but if they were off the clock she would avoid him. The rest of the senior crew had noticed and at first tried to figure out what was wrong between the two but were rebuffed by Thea harshly.

Sulu ended up figuring out was wrong and had pulled her somewhere private and wouldn't let her leave until she told him the whole story. She had finally erupted and yelled as she told him what happened causing him to give her a hug and offer to kick his ass for her. That had brought a laugh out of her before she told him to leave it be. Since then, Sulu had also become cold towards the Vulcan, barely being professional at one point, this causing Jim to have to step in. Jim asked what the problem was but Sulu didn't tell a word to Jim about what Thea had told him, though he had later told said woman that he had really wanted to tell Jim just so he could see the captain explode in rage at Spock.

After her harsh rebuttal when they had asked what was wrong, Chekov had become meek around her until she had apologized and told him that she didn't want to talk about it and he had gave her a soft hug in return. Uhara had still hounded her, surprisingly with real concern, but had stopped also when both Leo and Sulu took her aside. They hadn't told her anything, just told her that it was between Thea and Spock and to just let them work it out on their own. Scotty had simply invited her down to engineering and shared some of his secret supply of alcohol, no questions asked besides telling her he was sorry for getting into her own business.

Jim had asked both Spock and Thea repeatedly what was wrong to no answers. Thea had finally told him point blank that it wasn't interfering with their work so he needed to 'fuck off'. Jim was slightly freaked out when Spock ended up telling him the same thing, the fuck off coming off more subtle then his sister's straight forward one.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the smell of cheap cologne and a horribly seductive voice in her ear saying, "Hello beautiful,"

Moving her head away from lips that were really close to her ear, she glanced at the man and simply told him, "Not in the mood,"

The man flashed an overly white smile, "If you're feeling down, I can feel you up, baby."

"How long did it take for you to think that one up?" She asked sarcastically. "And call me baby one more time and I'll make sure you never walk again."

"Feisty," he purred in her ear, his hand reaching down to her waist. She shoved him in the chest, finally turning to look at him fully with a glare across her face.

She crossed her arms and told him, "What did you not understand when I said 'not in the mood'? Because I can knock whatever small amount brains you still have back into place if you would like,"

He moved closer to her again and said, "Come on sweetheart, you know you want some of this," He then grabbed his crotch with a leer at her.

As she prepared to kick his ass, she suddenly felt a presence behind her. An arm rested on the bar next to her as the person behind her leaned forward and a smooth, dark, English sounding, male voice said, "I believe she said she wasn't in the mood,"

The man behind her must have been giving a pretty dark glare to the weasel in front of her, since the slimy man raised his hands with wide eyes, "Sorry man, I didn't know she had a boyfriend," then he turned tail and ran. Thea glared after him for a moment before turning to look at her 'savior'.

He was just a few inches taller than her 5'10 frame; he had deep black hair and his blue eyes stood out brilliantly from his pale face. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans. He was also looking her over and once his eyes met hers again, she gave him a smile, "Thanks. You just saved him from certain death by me."

He gave a small chuckle. "Really? Why didn't you say so? I would have stayed out of it then."

"It's probably best, Starfleet frowns upon their officers murdering arrogant assholes, no matter how disgusting." She intoned with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow, "You are a Starfleet officer?" She gave him a nod and he gave her a smile, "As am I; Commander John Harrison." He reached his hand out to her for her to shake.

She did and said in return, "Lieutenant Thea Kirk."

"Kirk? The same Kirk that stopped Nero?" He asked.

"Mostly my brother, Jim. I'm the lowly tactical officer who helped with the plans but didn't 'heroically board the Neruda and save Captain Christopher Pike'," She said the last part mockingly what a newspaper had reported on the Nero Incident as they all called it now.

He laughed, "Ah, but I'm told tactical officers are the brains behind the brawn."

"That we are," She said with a grin. She sat back down in her spot from before, he following in a seat next to her as she asked, "So what's your role in Starfleet?"

"I mostly work in engineering, helping to make the Starships work more efficient and easier to protect those it carries." He told her as a drink was placed down in front of him.

She took a sip of her own before she said, "Then I thank you again. Without you, it wouldn't be as nearly as safe as it is to travel in space like I do."

He gave her a nod, an unknown light shinning in his eyes as though he had never been thanked before for doing his job, he then said, "So you said tactical officer? Most people pick being captain or a doctor over something so…"

"…Insignificant?" She filled in for him.

"Not insignificant," He corrected. "Just not something most people see as being important or that plays a big role on a Starfleet ship."

She couldn't help but give a small smile at him, most people would have agreed with her about her role being insignificant, but he didn't think so. "I'm good at it. Growing up, I was always the one who was thinking ten steps ahead of every action while Jim was already acting not knowing that he may be falling into a trap. And I know sometimes there are situations where you can't possibly calculate what's going to happen-,"

"But being ahead of the game is better, _safer_ ," He finished with a nod.

"Exactly," She nodded. "So you never wanted to see space? It might sound mean, but I couldn't imagine a time growing up where I didn't want to be out there,"

"I felt the same way. I'm stationed on Earth for now because I'm healing from a mission that took out most of the crew." He said softly.

She unconsciously reached out and grasped his hand in comfort and said, "I'm sorry. That was rude," He shook his head and turned his hand over and grasped hers to give it a squeeze.

"You didn't know. And you were just curious; I can't fault you for that." He gave a reassuring smile at her before asking, "So why are you here tonight? On shore leave and looking to relax?"

"I'm on shore leave, but I really don't want to be here, I was forced by my brother and best friend." She told him with a snort. "What about you?"

"I needed space to think. I was feeling cramped, I'm stuck on repairing a phaser shield prototype I've been working on." He said as he ran a hand through his hair in clear agitation.

She leaned forward and said, "Well maybe I can help. Maybe if you talk it out, you may figure it out. I know some about engineering," He gave her a dubious look but proceeded to explain the problem he was having.

Which led them to moving to a booth where they had laid their PADD's and was hunched over them as they talked and theorized over some of the blueprints he had. John found that Thea was being modest; she knew quiet a lot about engineering. They took a break at Thea's order when she could see him getting frustrated when they had come across another road block in their work. They talked about other things besides work so they could relax a little bit and soon Thea was laughing like she hadn't laughed in awhile, John throwing a couple of his deep laughs in at some of her stories of her and Jim's misadventures when they were younger.

Thea was covering her mouth as laughs burst forth; reacting to a misadventure John had had with a young cadet a few weeks earlier. "She really asked that?" she said in between giggles.

He gave her a deadpan look, laughter lightening his eyes as he said, "Yes. I could not possibly make that up,"

"I didn't think it was possible for a cheesy line like that to come back!" she retorted. "I don't think I have ever seen a line like that working!"

His eyes light up mischievously, "Why don't you go try it out?"

She raised her eye brow, seeing a challenge and was about to go do it when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she turned and saw her brother. He gave her a smirk, "So I see you decided to stay longer than an hour." This caused her to look down at her PADD and saw that she and John had been talking for three hours as it was already 11. She looked back up at her brother with a roll of her eyes as he continued, "I'm leaving with this girl name Julie?...Janet? Something starting with a 'J'."

She shook her head, "Fine, go you man whore," As he turned to leave she yelled after him, "And it's probably a good idea that you remember what her name is before you have sex with her and you scream out a different name on accident!" He just waved a hand over his shoulder at her and she turned back to John who had been watching the interplay between the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, you said something about trying some pick up lines?" she said with a grin.

He grinned in return before pointing to a man sitting at the bar and told her, "Try a line on him," She winked at him before moving to do so. John watched her talk to the guy for a moment before Thea clearly said the line, causing the man to laugh and then say something else and write something down on a paper and handed it to her. She said a few more words to him before heading back over to John where she sat next to him with a breathless laugh, "He told me that that kind of line would really not work normally for him, but since I had courage to say that he decided to give me his number."

"Really? What did you say?" he asked curiously.

"Are you rich? Because if you're not, you better be good in bed." She said with a shameless grin. He let out a loud laugh, taking a drink of his water. She smiled, watching him for a moment before saying excitedly, "That was fun! Pick someone else!"

He looked around for a moment before turning to her and saying, "Try the hardest person in this place,"

"Ok, who?" She said as she too started to look around.

"Me," He challenged with a smirk. She looked back at him and gave a return smirk, "You sure about that? I'm good even with horrible lines, as you can see by this," She waved the paper with a PADD number on it in his face.

"We'll see won't we?" he said in return. She grinned before schooling her expression and looked up at him through her lashes. She leaned forward, putting a hand on his knee and her other on his chest.

His eyes were watching her as she stopped within inches of his lips and said lowly and seductively, "Have you been drinking? Or do I intoxicate you?" Her fingers that were placed on his chest drew lazy circles. Slowly darkening blue eyes glanced down at her lips before he surged forward and crashed his lips onto hers, one of his hands coming up to grasp the back of her neck to tilt her head better.

Her hands slowly moved to grasp each side of his neck as his other hand went under the table to grab one of her legs and maneuver her to straddle his lap. She adjusted easily and continued to kiss him as she rocked slightly. She felt one of his hands slid under her shirt and lightly scratch at her back and a moan escaped her, her lips opening to allow his tongue entrance. As his hand roamed farther up her back and her own hand trailed up his shirt and felt his taught abdominal muscles, a sudden searing, stabbing pain shot through her head. She gasped as she pulled away from John, her eyes closing in pain.

"What's wrong?" His rough voice asked with concern.

She massaged her head for a moment and said, "It's nothing, I just got a short headache." Which she had been having on and off for the past few months since the Nero Incident. Leo couldn't figure out what was wrong and had prescribed her hypos that would sooth the pounding, especially when she would wake up in the morning. Leo had been constantly looking up reasons for the headaches, especially when he had found her curled into a ball in pain at one point a few weeks ago. She cleared her thoughts and looked down at him, giving him a small smile, "So did I win?"

He gave her a smirk, "Yes you did. Would you like your reward?"

"Well, I do so love when I get rewards." She leaned down to kiss him again and felt him smile against her lips before he pulled away slightly and said, "Then let's take this back to my place."

"Sounds good." She said in reply.


End file.
